


A Hundred Times Two (200-or-more drabble collection)

by Fabellion



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, Drabble Collection, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Multi, none of these prompts are mine btw, shipping prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabellion/pseuds/Fabellion
Summary: This is gonna be the home for all my prompt-based homestuck drabbles that are purposely a minimum of 200 words or less! (okay i say purposely but these were initially supposed to be 100 or less and you can see how that worked out-)Most ships were generated randomly via, well, a generator! A few others were given to me by some mutuals on insta.I’m writing these to try and haul my ass from the clutches of writer’s block (as well as to get over my writing crisis in general) so it’ll only update whenever i find time / inspiration /motivation to write them!
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 2





	A Hundred Times Two (200-or-more drabble collection)

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts for these first few chapters are going to be from @/clumsyclifford on tumblr! (I found them through instagram, so let’s hope that’s right-) Credit will still be added on each one just in case.
> 
> **First prompt:**  
>  _we were both kinda drunk and flirting after this party so i walked you back to your dorm and kissed you but now you won’t talk to me and i’m very confused about these mixed signals **(JohnDave)**_

His lips had tasted of cinnamon and his smile just as sweet, swapping liquor-laced kisses with the fervor of addiction. John might as well have been; the rush of early evening had left him high in its clutches, and Dave’s wandering fingertips kept him far from sober. His skin buzzed wherever they touched; lips, stomach, legs—tangled as they were with Dave’s back pressed against his dorm wall. John had offered to walk him back after Roxy’s annual semester party—“Hehe, it’s almost like a date,” he tittered, cheeks tinted with heat—and Dave had been more than ready to concede, alcohol rendering his poker face obsolete. Not that it mattered much to John; Dave let his guard down around his best friend all the time.

But that night, perhaps, he shouldn’t have let the whisky do so much talking. 

Eight hours and one throbbin’ hangover later, John stood by in front of Dave’s dorm room. He hadn’t been answering any of John’s good morning texts. Dave _always_ answered John’s good morning texts. Clearly something was eating at him, and John intended to make good on his Best Friend privileges by finding out what. 

Here and now, however, hand hovering before where Dave’s shoulder had been pressed into the wood mere hours ago, left John’s achingly hollow insides ring with frigid clarity.

Sweet though the aftertaste, alcohol still burned. Branded onto his lips were the ghosts of last night’s decisions; absently, anxiously, he licks them. 

Huh.

Tastes like cinnamon.

**Author's Note:**

> bluhh i wrote this at 3am so sorry if it’s kinda lazy and uninspired


End file.
